


light and galaxies

by angelheartbeat



Series: gods of existence [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/F, Godstuck, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat
Summary: The Goddess of Light and the Goddess of Galaxies have loved one another for an eternity, and likely forever will.





	light and galaxies

"Dearest,"

You turn at the voice, echoing deep within your soul, and a smile spreads across your face as you see the figure sat atop your window ledge. The figure is dark for the most part, twisting tentacles gripping the ledge, and golden eyes looking softly at you, full of adoration. The figure is the Goddess of Light, and you love her. 

"Hello, dearest," you say, turning. Your cloak of stars brushes the floor and leaves stardust twinkling as you walk over to her, heels clicking, taking her hand and kissing it in greeting. 

"I've missed you," she whispers, kissing your forehead, and you smile.

"As have I. Must you go away to tend to business for quite so long, my darling?"

"Galaxies, it pains me to be apart from you, but yes, I am afraid I must."

You lean up, meet her lips with your own. Once you pull apart, you tug her down from the ledge, wrapping your arms around her and swaying side to side. 

Music begins to swell and fill the room, and it takes you a second to recognise that it is violin, your lovers favourite instrument, and you let out a bubbling laugh as you pull her into a dancing position. She returns the laugh in kind and presses your foreheads together, swaying in time with you.

As you dance, the room around you melts away, is replaced with darkness and emptiness, before the music swells into a crescendo and stars begin to twinkle, galaxies spreading from wherever your heels step. You start spinning Light, ballroom dancing across the heavens, leaving spreading pools of nebulas and galaxies.

She alternates between watching the darkness fill with sparkling constellations and watching your face, as you smile and create the stars, just for her.

You're dancing in your own personal pocket of eternity, and violins are filling the air around you, and nothing has ever been more important to you than the expression on Light's face, the love in her eyes as she looks up at you adoringly.

And then you send her spinning away, back around, pull her close and fling her away, lift her, twirl and step and glide, all in time with the music. New instruments join, the twinkle of a piano, the sound of flutes and piccolos and instruments you cannot identify that sound beautiful regardless, and your bodies are the conductors of it all, setting the tempo, spinning and twirling and dictating the curling melodies.

Her tentacles trail along the stars as she dances, lighter and airier than they look like they should be, a stark contrast to your own slim legs and high heels, but you love her all the more for it. Her blazing eyes have softened to a loving glow, and you can meet them with undoubtedly mirrored affection in your own, more humanlike eyes. 

Your dance slows down to what it began as, a gentle sway, and the instruments settle in kind, playing a gentle melody that fills your head with light and books and violins. Your foreheads touch once more.

"It's been too long," she whispers, like it is a personal secret just for you, and you exhale softly.

"I understand that you must go away," you say resignedly. She is the most powerful God - not quite the leader, but she is the most feared and respected, and her affairs are that of the Horrorterrors, the sun and moon, future and fortune and outcome, and you know that your duties keep you not quite as busy, leaving you with time to miss your lover.

There is a moment of silence, with only a single melody filling the air.

"The humans have given us names, you know," she says, and you blink.

"Do tell,"

"Mm. Give me a kiss, first."

You oblige with no objections, naturally. Like you even need to be asked to want to kiss Light.

"The humans call me Rose," says she, says Rose, and you furrow your brow, testing it against the goddess before you.

"Rose," you say, rolling the word around on your tongue, testing it. "Rose." It suits her. "I like it."

"I prefer your name, my darling,"

"Hm? Do tell, Rose."

"They call you Kanaya."

You pause in your swaying, think it over. Kanaya. It is far more elegant than forever being called Galaxies, at least by your lover. 

"I like that, too."

"I'm glad." She smiles, kisses you once, twice, three times. "I think it suits you."

You resume swaying, closing your eyes before a thought hits you. "Light? Ah- Rose?"

"Hm?"

"Could I.. Could we possibly keep our names from the humans to just us? As in... only I may call you Rose, and only you may call me Kanaya?"

She chuckles, kisses you again, and you melt into her affection, smile against her lips. "Of course, my sweet."

"I love you, Rose."

"And I love you, Kanaya."

You keep dancing in your own pocket of eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof rosemary makes me weak
> 
> The gods typically refer to one another as their primary aspect (I.E. Rose is Light) but as shown here humans often give them names or there's other circumstances resulting in their names, all will become clear as the series goes on
> 
> This series is also probably mainly oneshots but dont quote me on that


End file.
